Minor characters
This is a list of characters that are too minor to receive their own pages. Please check the talk page for rules on how to edit this page. =In the 100 OneShot Arc= ''Injured |bookm= ''Injured |hist= The unnamed ShellClan warrior sneers at the MarshClan patrol about making them get off their territory. }} |bookm= Injured |hist= The unnamed ShellClan warrior yowls that MarshClan had gone soft and that their leader, Shadestar, was a fool, causing the MarshClan cats to become much more angry. }} |bookm= Injured |hist= The ShellClan warrior laughs, mocking their current deputy, Brownfur, saying that she wasn't good enough to be deputy. }} |bookm= Injured |hist= The unnamed she-cat spits in Fernpaw's face, laughing and telling her to run and hide. }} |family= Unknown |affie= ShellClan |bookm= Injured |hist= The unnamed ShellClan warrior mocks Fernpaw during a fight, remarking upon her kit-fluff and wondering what she was doing out in battle. He then blinds Fernpaw by clawing her eyes. }} |bookm= Injured |hist= The apprentices are jeering at the now blind Fernpaw as she tries to eat. The unnamed cat boasts that they caught a huge vole earlier that day, and it was more than she would ever get. }} |bookm= Injured |hist= The unnamed warrior remarks with disgust how filthy MarshClan's territory was, wondering why Northstar wanted it. }} |bookm= Injured |hist= The unnamed warrior says that Northstar wants all of MarshClan's territory and he would get it. The cat remarks that one of their spies had seen Brownfur and Whiteflower moving towards FourPool to receive their nine lives, and that must mean Shadestar was dead. They then move on to say that Brownfur would never be a good leader even with nine lives. }} |bookm= Injured |hist= The warrior remarks in surprise as Fernpaw jumps out at the FrozenClan patrol. They then remark upon how the apprentice is blind. }} |bookm= Injured |hist= The warrior hisses at another unnamed cat to catch Fernpaw before she warns her Clan. }} |bookm= Injured |hist= The unnamed tom struggles with Fernpaw as she flails for help. He hisses with pain as she claws his muzzle. The he bites down into her neck, dropping the small apprentice, and laughing that she was a goner. }} ''Sinking |bookm= ''Sinking |hist= Robinpaw describes how when she had fallen, she had broken her leg. The unnamed tom had previously been the medicine cat, and she describes him as old and frail at the time, and he hadn't set her leg correctly, so it healed crooked. Later on, Robinpaw breaks her leg again, and his old apprentice, Hollyfeather, sets it correctly this time. }} ''Exploit(ed) |family= Unknown |affie= ShadowClan |bookm= ''Exploit(ed) |hist= The apprentice is on patrol with two other ShadowClan warriors. The apprentice is visibly seen by Gingerpaw telling the two other cats on patrol about prey, as he slinks away. Gingerpaw strikes, jumping on the unsuspecting apprentice and slitting his throat, making sure to leave her WindClan reek all over his body. }} =In the Shattered Series= ''Shattered Chapter 2 |bookm=Shattered'' |hist=The unnamed FrozenClan tom helps out Flameheart as they're both dying. Being the strongest out of the two, the dying warrior grabs some wet moss for Flameheart to drink from. He was dead the next morning. }} |bookm=''Shattered'' |hist=The cat proclaims that there is no sign of life on ShellClan territory. }} |bookm=''Shattered'' |hist=The cat mentions they found something strange on BirchClan territory that looked like fresh graves. }} |bookm=''Shattered'' |hist=The tom is aggravated that Poppyfur would outwardly be prideful of her dead Clan. He also states that ShellClan were good trackers as well, that he just wasn't used to MarshClan territory. }} Chapter 3 |family=Unknown |affie=FrozenClan |bookm=''Shattered'' |hist=The tabby reports to Crowtalon that the patrol has returned. After Poppyfur is done with her report, Crowtalon asks if he got all the names she mentioned, to which he nods. Crowtalon then says to have them all executed in front of the Clan, to which he nods respectively and exits the den. }} |bookm=''Shattered'' |hist=The cat drags the bodies of Poppyfur and her patrolmates away. }} |bookm=''Shattered'' |hist=The cat, along with the cat above, drags the bodies of Poppyfur and her patrolmates away. }} |bookm=''Shattered |hist=The unnamed guard ripples his body ready to strike down the tom who outburst at one of Crowtalon's meetings. }} |bookm=Shattered'' |hist=The unnamed cat yowls that StarClan has betrayed them. }} |bookm=''Shattered'' |hist=The former BirchClan warrior speaks out against StarClan, saying they weren't there for them when Fadedstar died. }} |bookm=''Shattered'' |hist=She is mentioned when the newly named Slaughter remarks that with four apprentices, one from each Clan, she knew she would be replaced, but there was nothing she could do about it. }} |bookm=''Shattered'' |hist=When Slaughter asks what they'll do next, they ask if they'll get new territory. }} |bookm=''Shattered'' |hist=The tom yowls at the meeting that they'll conquer more territory. }} Chapter 5 =References and Citations= Category:Characters